Venice in the Summer
by stormflame89
Summary: Venice is a city of magic, Renato knew that well but he'd never met anyone there like Harry. Renato/Harry M/M
1. chapter 1

A/N Hello folks, nice to see you. I know I shoul be working on one of my other things not posting a new work but I said I had been working on a Harry/Reborn fic. So here it is it was meant to be a really long oneshot but I felt the need to break it up and post what I had edited. I love this fic and I hope you do to, as always it is not beta'd and if you want to be my beta drop me a line, also I am now beating KHR, Harry Potter and Black Butler stories check out my beta profile on it is the last one in the list. Anyways RR people

Storm

Chapter 1

July 1953

It was late July in Venice, the hot air was filled with scent of moroccan spices and the sounds of the gondoliers. As the sun set and the lights of the city sparkled across the canals it was a scene straight from a love story. Renato Sinclair strolled down one of the darker paved streets, his long legs carrying him a great distance with each stride, as a cigarette hung from his perfect lips.

Renato was a hitman, of some renowned, and having just come from a fairly challenging but lucrative job he was feeling quite rightly at the top of his game. And later he'd say it was fate that he decided on that bar at that time on that day because as soon as he walked in Renato saw him.

He was sitting at a table not far from the door, he was scanning both those who entered and those who left with a sharp emerald gaze. He paused every so often in spinning his drink to brush his long black hair from his face. When their eyes met sparks flew, it was that instant attraction, the kind that had Renato's Sun Flames perking up.

Renato slid over to the bar and ordered a drink, which he than carried over to the table that the mysterious man sat at. He took the seat across from him with a challenging smile, not caring at that he was invading the other's space. After all he'd never been spurned by members of the either sex before.

Those green eyes stared at him but Renato knew the other was still watching all those around them. He put out his cigarette in the provided ashtray and took a sip of his whiskey. He wasn't drinking to get drunk, his strong Sun Flames made that impossible, but he enjoyed the taste and the warmth in his belly.

"So stranger what brings you to Venezia? Business or pleasure?" Renato asked, his voice as smooth as silk with a touch of smoke. The other chuckled slightly and brushed his hair from his face again.

"Pleasure." The other purred in slightly accented Italian. It was Renato's turn to chuckle as he reached for his pack of cigarettes, he offered first to the stranger who gladly took one then took one himself, before patting his pocket where his lighter normally rested.

It was empty but when he looked back up the stranger was puffing away on a lit one and Renato just smirked wider as he leaned closer to press the end of his smoke against the lit one. It was a bold move but those green eyes just rolled and he was allowed to light his cigarette.

"What do I call you, besides beautiful?" Renato asked after he had drawn back.

"Harry." The Brit stated. "And you?"

"Renato." The hitman replied as he finished his drink. He held out his large gun callused hand and was rewarded with a much smaller callused hand being placed in his. Renato drew his new 'friend' up and out of the bar. They made it three blocks before he felt the unbearable need to kiss the other, which he proceeded to do.

It was during that kiss that Renato tasted them, the buried Flames in the other. Sky Flames had a unique flavor, both sweet and smooth against his palate. Harry was a Sky and a powerful one at that but the Flames were buried deep inside. Renato kissed the green eyed man again, wanting to play with those Flames he reached out with a tendril of his own Sun and played it across the other's arm.

Harry drew back, his face filled with fright but it was already too late. The moment that Renato's Flames had touched that smooth white skin pure Sky Flames had poured from the smaller man. It was Renato's turn to reel because those Flames latched onto his with a fierceness he'd never known even thought possible as he tried to draw back. He gasped and shuddered, his whole body wracked with pain and pleasure like he'd only dreamed of.

Renato threw his head back as he pressed closer to the source of those glorious Flames. He looked down at the other and found that Harry wasn't in much better of a state, holding onto the brick wall for support. He had to kiss him again, it was an absolute need, and as he tilted that face to catch those beautiful lips again he found himself caught by amber eyes.

It was a shock that had him near ripping himself from Harry, his own no doubt yellow eyes wide. They were Harmonizing! It was a thought that blazed through his head allowing him to momentarially take stock. He'd spent so many years looking for a Sky powerful enough to draw him in and he'd found him in a bar of all places. He drew away, the pleasure-pain of Harmonization nothing to the thought that 'his' Sky had been alone, in a bar, in a mafia bar.

Harry moaned quietly and slumped further into the wall, his eyes sliding shut as he lost consciousness. Renato caught his Sky before he could slid to the ground and pressed him tight to his chest.

Now that his head was clearer Renato could hear people approaching from the direction they had come, no doubt people from the bar curious about the massive surge of Flames. He had to get them out of there and quick before his Sky bonded with any riff-raff. He scooped Harry into his arms, a little worried about how light he was, and rushed into the shadows.

~0~

Arriving back at his flat was by no means an easy task. It seemed that Harry's Flames had woken the city and every low life scum bastard was out hoping to snag himself a powerful Sky. But Renato wasn't hailed as one of the best hitmen in the world for no reason and he eventually made it back to his safe haven. He made sure to lock all of the bolts on his door and slid the windows shut, thus locking them, before he did anything else.

Once he was sure the place was as locked down as he could make it he stepped towards his large bed. He lay his Sky on the soft sheets and shuddered slightly at the sight. Eventually he was able to tear himself away and went into his kitchen, he needed coffee.

As he passed into the small space he caught sight of his face in one of the darkened windows and his yellow gaze caused him to turn away. He made his coffee strong and leaned one hip against the counter as he drank deeply from the cup. Thankfully he could still see his bed from the kitchen, he wasn't sure he could really let Harry out of his sight for too long.

Renato laughed lowly as he ran a hand over his face. He could feel his Flames curling and tugging inside him, trying to find the Sky Flames that matched them. But he had to think and could luxuriate in his Sky.

Renato was a freelancer, had been for a long time despite numerous poaching attempts, and he quiet liked his life the way it was. He clenched his teeth as his right mind reminded him why he'd never wanted a Sky, his freedom.

Being born a street rat in Roma ha made Renato place a lot of value in freedom and from the first moment he'd found out about Flames ever Sky in the area had been trying to catch him. Trying to clip his wings and make him into a 'Guardian'. Sure he'd played with Skies over the years out of boredom or for fun but he'd always known he was too powerful for them, even the Donna Vongola. Now here was a little slip of a man, with Sky Flames bright enough to drown Venezia in their light, and he was his 'Guardian'.

Renato set his mug down heavily and all but stalked to his bed were Harry still lay. He had half a mind to kill the other and be done with matter but a sane part of him nixed the idea, all the Flame lore he'd ever heard indicating it would be a bad idea. Besides the closer he got to the unconscious man the strong his Flames reacted. He would have to be careful, it wasn't unheard of for a 'Guardian' to rape their new Sky if not properly supervised and Renato Sinclair had never and would never be a rapist.

Instead the tall man pulled an armchair from in front of a window and flopped gracefully into it. He planned to keep an eye his Sky, even if he had to stay up all night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi ok so here's the thing, I edited this chapter and then decided I didn't like how it was going so I rewrote the whole chapter 3 times, that is what has taken me so long to post this second chapter. Anyways now I have to rewrite the whole story and I have no idea how it is going to turn out. So I hope you enjoy this and there are a few foreign words so translations are at the bottom. RR people.

Storm

Chapter 2

July 1953

That night turned into two, than three and with each passing minute Renato found himself winding tighter and tighter. New Guardians were not known for their patience and he knew that if his Sky remained unconscious much longer he would explode and take most of Venezia with him or worse.

The Sun paced back and forth along the length of his flat, wild eyes never leaving the form of his Sky. His breathing came in fast pants and every fiber of his being yearned to crawl into the bed alongside the smaller man, to prove to himself his Sky still breathed and to stake a greater claim in the pale flesh.

He tore his eyes from that form, he turned and leaned against a wall, allowing his head to hang heavily against folded arms. Renato shook slightly as a whine bubbled in his throat, he was achingly hard and drenched in sweat. He was near tears with frustration and growing despair, his Sky who he'd never wanted but had still craved was lying lifelessly on his bed and there was nothing he could do.

Renato froze as a thought passed fleetingly through his fuzzy head… Shamal. That sauve bastardo (1) would know what to do… but the thought of letting that man anywhere near his defenceless Sky while he too was near incapacitated had Renato tearing at the wall with a snarl but the retreating sane portion of his brain reminded him that while he was still a man whore Shamal was also happily Harmonized to a pretty little Sky.

The Sun punched the wall in frustration and slowly moved to the kitchen where his wall phone was located. With shaking hands he dialed an annoyingly familiar number and waited with bated breaths, hoping the other would pick up despite it being only a little after one in the morning. The phone rang several times before the click sounded and Renato very nearly slammed the receiver through the wall in frustration. He hung up, waited a moment then called again.

"Pronto (2)." The gruff, sleepy voice was like music to Renato and he near slid down the wall in relief.

"Shamal…" He broke off. His voice was wrecked and animal like in its desperation.

"Renato?! What is wrong?" Shamal sure as hell sounded more awake and Renato could hear the sound of Maria in the background, no doubt grabbing the man's go bag and pants.

"Shamal…" He tried again but he couldn't seem to get his throat to work around the lump that had made itself known there. He growled, weak and wounded, and prayed the other had some clue that something was wrong because the longer this went on the more Renato was sure something was deathly wrong.

"Where are you?" Shamal sounded as calm as could be, no doubt having fallen into his doctor state of mind. If there was a better physician in all the mafia Renato had never met one and until that moment he'd never been more glad to have not killed the bastardo.

"Venezia, flat." It was all he could squeeze out but it must have been enough for the doctor because the next thing Renato heard was the dial tone. The Sun let phone slid from his hands with a sense of relief before the unbearable urge to see his Sky pulled him from his place on the floor.

~0~

Ritvik Shamal was not normally a man who panicked easily but a one a.m. phone call from Renato Sinclair wasn't a normal occasion, sure it had happened once or twice but Ritvik had known something was wrong the moment the other had spoken. He'd never heard the proud, arrogant rundi ka bachi (3) sound so wounded and on the edge of breaking and he'd known the other a long time.

Ritvik drove from Firenze to Venezia, breaking every speed limit, in less than three hours. Getting to Renato's flat was more difficult due to the traffic ban imposed on the city but he still made it there before five. He took the steps two at a time and pounded on the door with no care of the neighbors.

The door opened to a sight he'd never forget, Renato Sinclair was all but a wild animal with none of his finesse or charm. His wide black eyes were bloodshot with blown pupils and his whole body shook in a fine tremble. The Sun didn't say anything just jerked him inside and through the small flat. Ritvik scanned the man with his eyes but could find no true injury and was more than a little confused right up until he saw the man laying on Renato's bed.

For all of a moment Ritvik wondered if this was all because his 'friend' had killed a hooker, but quick look around the flat showed more than a few signs that whatever was happening had been going on for a few days. He pulled away from the man and approached the bed only to stop when Renato let loose a crazed growl. The doctor swallowed lightly when a peak over his shoulder showed the animalistic behaving Sun was physically restraining himself from touching him. Ritvik looked between the two and something in the back of his head clicked.

"Kutte ka aulad (4)." He said out loud. Not only was Renato a raging Sun he was also a feral Guardian. This was the most dangerous place to be, in all of Italy in all likelihood, and Ritvik was right in the middle of it. He swallowed and slowly turned, so his back wasn't facing the other, and approached the bed.

The first real look he got of the man on the bed was almost as much of a shock as seeing Renato in such a state. He was beautiful, with long and thick black hair and very fair skin. He also had oddly symmetrical features and really long eyelashes that rested lightly on his delicate cheeks. For all of a moment Ritvik was tempted by the Sky but a growl from the man pacing the length of the flat was enough to remind him that he was already happily Harmonized.

He set down his bag and began pulling out his tools. As he worked to set everything up he wondered how Renato, of all people, had Harmonized in the first place but he didn't think he'd get an answer from the other at that moment. Once he had everything ready Ritvik leaned over the bed. His right hand, alight with Sun Flames, touched the man for all of a second before he jerked back.

The man, whose name he didn't even know, felt like nothing he'd ever come across and Ritvik had healed some of the more 'exotic' peoples of the world. He swallowed again and licked dry lips as he threw a look over his shoulder, Renato's black eyes had a golden cast to them. Whoever and whatever the Sun's Sky was was clearly driving the other to the point of breaking. Ritvik turned back to his patient and reapplied his glowing hand. It took a moment to push past the strangeness of the other's cells to touch on the other's Sky Flames. Everything changed in that instant, Renato howled in fury and Ritvik felt himself being bodily thrown against a wall by the enraged Guardian and amber eyes opened wide.

~0~

The moment the door opened to reveal Shamal Renato felt his hanches rise. Something about the other Sun setting off all sorts of alarms but he grabbed the other and dragged him into the flat. Shamal was the only hope he had and if it saved his Sky he'd make a deal with any devil.

The doctor only spoke once and that was to curse the minute he figured out the situation and while Renato have taken pleasure in his discomfort all he could do was resume pacing. He only growled once when he felt the man's Flame fluctuate in a way that said he was mildly aroused and thankfully Shamal got the clue because he dropped a shield of emotionlessness around himself. Renato was on a pace that led him away from the bed when he felt it. Shamal's Flames touching his Sky's, he knew that such was necessary but in that moment it sent pure fire through him.

Someone was trying to court his Sky and take his place before he'd even eked out what place that was, that poisonous thought filled his mind. He didn't even remember sprinting across the flat and throwing his sometimes friend very nearly out a fourth story window but suddenly some clarity returned to him, like someone had flipped a light. Renato turned eyes he were sure shining bright Sun yellow onto his unconcious Sky.

Only his Sky wasn't unconscious, his eyes were wide open and sunset orange. Renato felt his world which had been circling the drain for days suddenly righting itself and he very nearly collapsed as all the energy that had held him up vanished leaving him weak and tired.

Translation List

1 Bastardo - Italian - Bastard

2 Pronto - Italian - Ready

3 Rundi ka bachi - Hindi - Son of a Bitch

4 Kutte ka aulad - Hindi - Son of a Dog


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this chapter took an unexpected turn but I hope you like it. Somethings Ritvik is actually the Shamal from the manga's father and so can be a Sun because while it is common for Flame types to manifest in family lines it is not a rule. Second because this takes place in places using celsius that is the temperature I use and conversions can be found online. I really hope you like this so RR people

Storm

Chapter 3

July 1953

For Ritvik being hurled across a room and very nearly out a window wasn't a pleasant experience but he was a doctor who dealt with difficult clients all the time so sadly it wasn't unusual either. He pulled himself from the wall which cumbled a bit with his movements and focused on his patients.

Renato lay half sprawled on the bed as if his strings had been cut mid motion in reaching for his Sky. The Sky's head had turned and wide amber eyes were examining both of them with a uncomprehending look. Ritvik was almost positive that the man's eyes were not that color naturally so that meant he too was stuck in the very center of his Flames mentality.

The doctor sighed as he carefully walked towards the duo, he was incredibly careful to keep his Flames tucked down inside himself so as not to trigger another rage from his fellow Sun - even though he was sure the man was drained and unable to lift a finger. The Sky's eyes followed along as he circled the bed to reach his side all the while giving Renato a wide berth. Finally Ritvik reach his equipment and picked up the most basic of instruments in any doctors bag, a thermometer.

"Open." Ritvik demanded quietly after the Sky, and he really did need to learn his name, looked blankly at him. The mouth pulled into a line before opening a small amount as if to speak but the doctor took the chance to thrust the glass thermometer into the open cavern. Renato growled from his place at the end of the bed as he started to slowly claw his way towards them.

Ritvik chose to ignore his fellow Sun and instead focused on both holding the instrument in place and watching the time on his thankfully only chipped pocket watch. When a minute had passed he removed the device and checked it. He frowned at the reading; on a Neutral human the average temperature was between 36 and 37 degrees celsius, an average Flame user normal was between 37 and 37.8 degrees while a Sun ran at 38.9 degrees. This Sky was running a temp of 41.1, a dangerously high fever that if left untreated could very well kill both the Sky and his Guardian.

The doctor knew that he had to get the Sky's fever down as soon as possible but he was afraid of what Renato might do while he was doing so. While the guardian was no doubt exhausted he was still a danger that Ritvik didn't want to deal with. He licked his lips as he looked at the larger Sun who had all but crawled into the Sky's lap.

"Renato," he started. Those gold cast eyes focused on him with an unwavering stare. "Your Sky is very sick and I have to bring down his fever quickly. To do that I need to submerge him in cold water, this will be very unpleasant for him but I need you to understand if I don't do then HE WILL DIE."

The Guardian flinched bodily as he tightened his grip on his Sky's legs, the Sky for the most part was unresponsive - a bad sign. The doctor, assured his 'friend' knew what was going on, left the bedroom and found the bathroom. Inside was a large clawfoot tub that made up the other Sun's bathing facilities, thankfully with a fully functioning tap.

Ritvik turned on the cold water and stoppered the tub and waited. When the bath was half filled he turned off the tap and enter the bedroom to an odd sight. Renato had clawed his way to the head of the bed and was gently petting his Sky's hair as he cooed softly in an animalistic way. Ritvik pursed his lips, the Guardian's mentality was slipping even more and while it was a good sign that the Sky was now awake he worried that they both might be mentally scarred from this experience.

Renato growled low in his throat as Ritvik tried to ease the Sky from his hold but allowed it after a moment. The doctor easily lifted the Sky and was appalled at the lack of weight on the other, it was like he was skin and bones but he could feel hard earned muscles. Him entering the bathroom again must have trigger some previously unknown energy in the Guardian because Renato was following in not long after him.

Ritvik stepped up to the tub and after taking a deep breath began to lower the Sky into the water. The man screamed the moment the water touched him, not doubt from the coldness of it, and Renato howled again but surprisingly remained pressed bodily against the wall. The doctor had gulped and all but dropped the Sky at the sounds but steeled his nerves and resumed slowly lowering the other into the water.

By the time he was all the way in the Sky was shivering like crazy and making wild hurt noises in his throat as he made weak struggles to escape the tub. Ritvik was forced to keep hold of the man and to his surprise found other hands helping to hold him down. Renato looked near tears, his whole body shaking with each cry from his Sky but still he helped.

Ritvik had dealt with Flame users in this type of situation only once before and the Guardians of that Sky had been just as wild and had most certainly not been able to help in anyway. To him it just proved how strong Renato was, to overcome the primal urges that drove him for the betterment of his Sky. Finally the Sky stopped fighting and lay quietly in the water, it was just a waiting game after that.

~0~

As he sat next to the tub, soaking wet and shivering from holding down his Sky, Renato felt detached like everything that had happened was a dream. He wasn't quite sure of anything else but he knew that at any moment the wildness might rise again and swallow him whole. His Sky, whose name he vaguely knew to be Harry, lay in the tub his bright eyes slowly leaking the amber color to reveal brilliant green.

"Thank Dhanvantari." Breathed Shamal as he pulled the thermometer from the Sky's mouth. Renato couldn't see the reading but he could feel the absolute relief flooding his sometimes friend. The man pulled the plug and got up to get some towels, leaving the recovering Guardian to watch his Sky. "Alright Renato, we have to dry him off but first we have to undress him."

Renato nodded, not trusting his voice to have returned to normal, and began to help undress his Sky. The man fought them a little but then just lay there and let them pull the clothes from his body. Shamal laid a towel on the floor and bodily lifted the Sky from the tub than placed him on the towel, his head on Renato's lap. In the bright morning light streaming through the bathroom window the Sun was shocked to see what had been hidden by clothes and the shadows of the bath.

Scars.

Scars of all shapes and sizes ran the length of his Sky and Renato felt a different rage filling him. One that burned away all the fuzz in his mind and left him wanting revenge. He would rage like no Sun before him to seek vengeance for each scar that danced across his Sky.

"Calm down, Renato." Shamal said sharply as he towel dried the Sky with surprising gentleness. "The last thing we need is you ramaging across Venezia. You'll bring the Vindice down on you even before you get to know your Sky."

Renato swallowed down his anger, for the moment, and taking a towel began drying the Sky's long dark hair. Eyes more green then sunset orange looked up at him in confusion before simply sliding shut, doubtlessly enjoying the motions of the two Suns. When Shamal reached for his Sky's Flames this time, Renato held his breath and bit his lip to prevent himself from acting out.

"He'll be fine." The doctor sighed after a moment. "From what I can guess before you Harmonized with him your Sky was Bound."

Renato grit his teeth; Binding a Sky was a criminal offence, punishable by fifty years in Vindicare Prison. That was because most Skies didn't live past being Unbound and if they did they were so broken that they never found Guardians and died, painfully. He looked down at his Sky, Harry he reminded himself, and swore in Flame that he'd never let something like that ever happen to what was his again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello people, sorry it took so long Renato did not want to cooperate. So here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy. Now in response to all the reviews and PMs Ritvik Shamal is Trident Shamal's FATHER which means he is not required to be a Mist. Well I will let you get back to the story, please read and review.

Chapter 4

July 1953

Rentao woke slowly from the best sleep of his life, tangled in the soft sheets of his bed and warm skin he very nearly drifted back to sleep but a soft chuckle from across the room startled him into full wakefulness. He jerked back from the warm form he was holding, trying with all his might to remember how he'd gotten there. After a few blinks to clear his eyes he could see that the chuckle had come from Shamal setted in the chair next to a man sized hole in the plaster wall and that he himself had been wrapped around a raven haired beauty.

It took a moment more to notice the bond humming in the back of his head as if it had always been there. Renato swallowed as he sat up fully, the sheet sliding down his bare chest to pool around his waist, and just sat there as the truth sunk into his unclouded brain. He could look back on the events of the days previous like a man looking back on a nightmare, fuzzy around the edges and fragmented in odd places.

"Good-morning," Shamal chirped as he stood and stretched, the popping of his spine a sign the doctor had spent the whole night in the chair. "I suspect you have some questions know that you are coherent enough to ask them."

"What happened?" It was the simplest most concise thing he could get out of his parched throat.

"I am not sure of all the details myself," Shamal said as he smoothed his brown hair from his face. "However from what I could figure you met your Sky and brought him here when he passed out due to the unbinding of his Flames. After that he fell into a deep coma, his Flames reeking havoc on his body which resulted in a deadly fever. During this you were being driven slowly into the very depths of Flame Madness as his life slipped further and further away. At some point a rational part of your mind must have noticed what was going on because you called me, pulled me from my own darling Sky, and I rushed here as fast as I could."

"Renato," The hitman was surprised at how tired the man seemed. Shamal did not speak for a moment and when he did his voice was just exhausted. "I may not know much about that young man but I do know that he is by far the most powerful Sky I personally have come across. The Guardian bond nearly killed you and that was before it solidified and know that it has I fear that trying to break it would…"

The hitman snarled at the words, his hands seeking out the body next to him; only the Sky moved away and sat up, back towards the two of them. Neither Shamal nor Renato moved, almost afraid to scare of the young Sky. There was silence in the flat for several minutes until the Renato felt like he was going to explode with impatience. The hitman opened his mouth to speak when he saw those thin scarred shoulders lift in a sigh.

"I do not what you are talking about but I feel like if I walked out that door right now I would be losing one of the most important things in my life," The smallest of three stated in a soft elegant voice that Renato only vaguely remembered with its soft british lilt to the Italian words. Fiery emerald eyes turned on them and Renato felt heat start to build in his belly even as some part of him wanted to grovel at the look. "Who the bloody hell are you people, anyway?"

Renato did not know what to say, his Sky was asking him a question but he could not seem to find his voice to answer. He could feel the blood draining from his face and a cold chill lodged itself in his chest as the implications of the other's words finally registered in his head. He looked over at the doctor and found that the brown haired man too looked pale and disturbed, after all any man would be if they faced the threat of a civilian Sky.

"Are you bloody mutes now?" Those emerald eyes turned dark with a seething rage and Renato felt something deep in his soul quiver, like a harp string struck to hard.

~0~

Ritvik had not expected the Sky to wake so soon and most certainly not for the young man to be a civilian of all things. He was half waiting for the Vindice to appear and drag him off for breaking Omerta but until then he had a Sky who was getting more than a little bit impatient with them. He sighed, he was tired and sore and really just wanted to go home to his own lovely Sky but those green eyes said he was not going anywhere until the other had his answers.

"Ciao, I am Ritvik Shamal and this is Renato Sinclair." The half Indian doctor introduced both of them because he could see his friend was struggling to even think straight as the Sky's anger coursed through him. The brown eyed man nearly sighed as he realized that he did not even know the younger man's name.

"Harry Potter," The Sky replied, his voice clipped. "Know what were you talking about?"

"I…" Ritvik started only to pause to look at the hitman. He was not sure what the other wanted him to say and really he did not want to tempt the Vindice anymore then he already had but he had a feeling Harry was not going to just let them leave him in the dark. Brown met green and he sighed; he could see why Renato's Flames had been drawn to the young man, something in those eyes spoke of great strength of character. "It is a long story."

"I have time." Was the curt reply and Ritvik sighed again as he sunk deeper into his chair.

"I really do not know if I am the right person to tell you this. Normally it is left to parents and Guardians to explain but I will do the best I can," He said with another glance at the dazed looking hitman. "The people of Italia are split into two categories. There are the civilians, those everyday people on the streets, and then there are the those like us, in the Mafia who are just a little bit more than human."

"We wield powers called the Flames of the Sky. There are seven Flames each with their own strengths and weaknesses which are further separated into two shades. There are Mist, Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Cloud and Sky. Both myself and Renato are Suns but we are different shades. My shade makes it easiest for me to use Flames for healing, while he can use his for destruction. Now you are a Sky, a powerful one at that. Skies are the leaders, Bosses of Famiglia and the like. They draw in other users and tie them to themselves…"

"What?!" Ritvik was surprised by Harry's exclamation. The Sky's green eyes were wide with disgust and fear. He had no idea what the other was thinking but he wanted to put the younger man at ease.

"Do not worry. The bond between Skies and their Guardians is a special one. It is like coming home after a lifetime of wandering in the desert," He could see that his words had eased a tiny bit of the Sky's worry so he continued. "Now the important bit of this is that your Flames were bound, probably when you were very young. You could have lived your entire life without ever knowing or needing them but then you met Renato. I do not know what happened but sometime after you met your Sky was unleashed and bonded with his Sun. After that you fell into a deep coma and probably would have died if he had not called me."

"When I arrived yesterday you were very close to death. Your Flames were literally burning you from the inside out as they tried to find a place in your soul to fit. Now do you have any questions?" Ritvik asked. Harry looked between the two Suns, green eyes unreadable.

"Is there anyway to break this bond?" The Sky's question took a moment to register and when it did all hell broke out.


End file.
